Sky's Massage
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: What happens when a blonde hunk from Minnesota gets a massage? You'll find out!


**MY SECOND WINX CLUB STORY!**

As Cindy Martinez sat sipping on her Martini at the bar, her mind wandered. It wandered to the same place it always seemed to be wandering of late; to her romance novels and the sinfully delicious sex that she so desperately craved. At 41 Cindy had had her share of sexual partners, but none of them had ever been like the men in her novels. Strong and virile, gorgeous - the epitome of an Adonis. Cindy was a beautiful woman, a big beautiful woman to be exact. Standing 5'6", she had long raven hair, piercing brown eyes, tan Hispanic skin, soft full lips and a luscious set of 44D breasts that regardless of what type of blouse she wore seemed to leave a foot long canyon of cleavage between her fleshy mountains. They seemed to be a magnet, drawing men's eyes to her. But it was the rest of her that had taken a bit of work. After a miserable marriage and divorce Cindy ballooned up to 190lbs. But over the last six months, she had shed a good majority of that and more importantly had toned her body to an extent she had never known. She finally felt good about herself and the way she looked. She had womanly curves and an hourglass figure.

But, here she was; 41 years old and alone in the big city of Chicago. She did have her novels though. And she had her wonderful assortment of toys. Both of which aided her vivid imagination in fueling her nightly masturbatory sessions. She giggled slightly as she took bite of one of the three olives she preferred with her martini. Wondering what anyone might think if they happen to see her in her bed at night. Soft jazz playing in the background as she pulled on her big excited nipples, moaning loudly and incoherently as she thrust an oversized dildo in and out of the sopping pussy. Wildly fucking herself the way, in her imagination, her strong lover would. A deep, passionate, almost savage, pounding.

"Can I get you another one, Ma'am?"

The young bartender's voice had pulled Cindy from her little dream. She looked at the man, a puzzled look on her face, but she smiled warmly and nodded. "Yes, please".

He smiled knowingly. "Expecting someone else?" Cindy stammers, momentarily unable to formulate a reply. "Sabrina just left. Shift change. Anyway she transferred you over to me. I hope you don't mind." A cool, confident grin spreads across his face.

Cindy looked at the young man before her. She felt almost light headed and giddy. "Oh, not at all. Not at all." Doing her best to give him a sexy, flirty return.

"Coming right up."

As he turned to mix her drink, Cindy began to immediately size him up. Six foot three, 195 perfectly proportioned pounds. Wispy golden hair and sea blue eyes. A strong, chiseled all American jaw and that smile. 'Oh damn, that smile.' She thought to herself. He really wasn't tan but fair skin on him looked hot.

In no time, the young man had returned with Cindy's new drink and placed it before her. "One Stoli Martini, and extra dirty is how the lady likes it, I believe." That smug smile again. He leaned up against the bar and held up a toothpick with three olives, before ceremoniously easing it into Cindy glass. "And of course, three, big, juicy olives as well." 'Oh, damn, he is good.' Cindy thought. 'He might only be 22 or 23 but he certainly knows what he is doing.'

Extending his hand, "I'm Sky Larsen".

"Cindy Martinez."

"A pleasure to meet you, Cindy. Let me know if get you anything else right now."

"Oh, I will, Sky. I will."

As Sky turned to check on the other patrons at the bar, Cindy's eyes followed his body. Starting at his broad shoulders, and down. Down to those insanely sculpted arms that seemed just a tad to big for his work shirt. Down his back. 'The perfect "V"' Cindy mused. And finally to his ass. It looked tight, hard, and exquisitely accentuated in his black slacks. In her mind, Cindy was already dragging her nails over his flesh, urging her young stallion to fuck her harder. HARDER. He was a centaur and she was his captive. His sinewy body rippling with masculine power as he ravagely violently, over and over.

"Hey girl." Another voice brought Cindy from her sinful dreamworld. Lexi, Cindy's best friend and new boss, had come to meet her for a cocktail after closing down her business for the day.

On cue, Sky appeared and took Lexi's order. He returned almost immediately as the two women chatted about the day and how Cindy was enjoying the new salon job. But Cindy's eyes kept following the young stud. A fact that did not go without notice by Lexi. "Gorgeous, isn't he?"

"Oh, you have no idea, what wicked thoughts have been coursing through my mind."

"You might be surprised." Lexi offered, herself now eyeing Sky as if he were a prized stallion at a horse auction.

The minutes seemed to turn into hours as the two women chatted. As the bar became less busy, Sky spent more time plying the two with drinks and flirty smiles and innuendo laced banter. The women ate it up. And so did Sky. Even though he had he share of hot little young sluts, almost nightly, he had always enjoyed attention. And the attention of these two horny older women excited him and his ego. His cock had been in a slightly excited state most of the night. Thick, heavy the way he loved feeling it. And Cindy's big tits, full red lips and increasingly naughty talk had his own mind going into overdrive.

They stayed almost to closing time. Both a little tipsy and horny as fuck, but responsible thought prevailed and they began to settle up with Sky. Just then Lexi had an idea.

"Sky, here, take my card. I just opened up a new salon and spa down the street. We cater to men and women. Here..." She began scribbling on the back of the card. Cindy felt pangs of jealously towards her friend as she looked on.

"Come by anytime. We'd love to treat you to a facial, massage, anything that your gorgeous young body might desire. And Cindy, here is the best. I am sure you would love what her hands could do to you. I know I do."

Cindy's heart jumped. Her mind racing at the thought of touching every incredible inch of this young god.

"Wow. Thanks. That would be great. I haven't ever really had a professional massage before."

Lexi smiled, "Oh, honey, you will love it. Trust me."

The three said their farewells and the two women made their way out of the bar.

"You're welcome!" Lexi laughed. "I thought you were going to start drooling on the bar looking at that hot guy."

"Mmmm so did I. And thank you. Do you think he'll actually come in?"

"Cindy, the way he was eyeing your big tits, I wouldn't be surprised to see in on the doorstep when we open in the morning."

That night, Cindy laid in bed. Her mind was filled with depraved images of Sky, her Centaur. His big, thick young cock swaying powerfully before her. His body towering over her like a conquering God.

This required two toys. Two big, thick, fleshy dildos. Lost in her dream, Cindy rubbed one of the big cocks all over her face, slobbering and moaning shamelessly as she plunged the other in and out of her cunt. She was practically raping herself. Her pussy spasmed and convulsed with every motion, her juices saturating her sheets. A thick layer of cuntal foam coated the big rubber prick. Until finally, in a gut wrenching orgasm, she yanked the huge fake cock from her cunt, a fountain of juices erupted from her, spraying in a lewd display of sexual satisfaction.

Cindy drifted off to sleep, surrounded by the soiled implements of her pleasure.

The next day at work was uneventful. No Sky. Until the receptionist called Cindy, letting her know she had a phone call.

"Hello. This is Cindy."

"Hi, Cindy. This is Sky. From Fusion last night."

"Yes, of course, Sky. How are you, hon?"

"I'm good. I'm real good. Listen I was calling to take you guys up on the massage thing if that's still cool."

"Absolutely. When would you like to come in?"

"Would tomorrow be okay, or are you busy?"

"No, tomorrow would be great. I have an opening at 4:00, would that work for you?"

"Yeah, that would be good. I can still go to the gym before I come in." Cindy's mind immediately imagining her young man working out. Sweaty and rippling with masculine power.

"Perfect, I can't wait."

"Uh, Cindy, this is kind of a dumb question, but I have never really had a real massage before. Do I need to do anything?"

"Oh, you darling, boy, not a thing. You just come in and let Miss Cindy take good care of you okay, honey?"

Sky felt his thick cock respond to "Miss Cindy" as he reached down to squeeze his big bulge through his sweats.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll see you at four."

As she hung up the phone, Cindy licked her lips, imagining the thrill of running her hands all over Sky's hot, muscular body. Her pussy tingled hotly, her nipples swelling with excitement. "Mmmm, Thank you, Lexi."

The next morning, Cindy awoke with a special purpose. Today she was going to seduce a strapping young stud and he was going to love it. She would have to dress for the occasion of course.

Her attire today would be sexy and yet professional; nothing too ridiculous. As she selected her garments she did so with an excitement she hadn't felt in years. She felt naughty, dirty, sexy, and she loved it. She felt alive. The first thing she selected was an elegant, lace shelf bra that would make her already large breasts seem simply monstruous. Raising them up and mashing them together decadently. Next came her stockings. Black, Cuban heeled thigh highs and of course a sexy garter belt to support them. A sheer black pair of panties would complete her undergarments. Now, for her outerwear, she opted for a pleated black skirt and a crisp white blouse. Both of which would be hidden under her coat but they still said - "I am a sexy woman." At work, Cindy was nervous and antsy like a sophomore going to the junior prom. Lexi, finally pulled her aside.

"Cindy, honey, get a grip. You are a woman. A mature, sexy, seductive woman. Trust me. That boy is the one who should be nervous. And, you know what, I bet he is too."

Cindy smiled warmly at her friend. "Thanks, Lex. I needed that." Lexi just winked and walked off.

Four o'clock finally arrived. Cindy was readying the room for her next appointment. She looked at the clock and briefly felt disappointment. Had he forgotten? Did he change his mind? Then a voice over the intercom. "Cindy, your four o'clock is here."

Cindy felt alive. Again her instinctive wickedness came rising up to the surface. "Yes. I am a woman. I do know what I want, and I do know how to get it." she said to the woman in the mirror." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her lipstick. She applied a thick coat, moistening them completely. Bright red, they contrasted with her light features perfectly. The rest of her makeup, she decided was ideal. She had deliberately put on a little more eye makeup today, dark eyeliner to draw out a smoky allure. In all, she had a bit of a retro look to her. A little femme fatale. Perfect.

When she walked into the reception area she saw Sky. He was standing there nervously. Dressed in a tight tee shirt and loosely fitting sweat pants.

"I am so sorry, Cindy. I got a little carried away at the gym and lost track of time. Then my stupid cell phone is dead and I couldn't call. I didn't even have time for a shower, so, I am sorry, I just figured I would come by and let you know and maybe we could reschedule. I am so sorry."

Cindy took him by the arm, and instantly felt the firm hardness of him. 'Oh this is going to be heaven.' She thought.

"Don't be silly, Sky. You just come on back here and don't worry about that at all." Leading him down one of the dim hallways, she leaned into him. "Women like their men all hot and sweaty, honey." She closed her eyes and inhaled. "Smells so masculine. I love it."

Sky could feel the weight of his thick meat increasing with every word from this woman. The he was hoping that he wouldn't get too excited during his massage and get a huge hardon. 'This woman is a professional. What would she think if I pop a big ole hard on in the middle of my massage?' He thought nervously, and then, smirking... 'She'll think,. "oh Sky, what a big cock you have.'' The thought put him a little at ease as Cindy led him into the dark room. It smelled nice, a warm blend of powder and tropical fruits. Soft melodic music played in the background.

"Now, honey, you just go on and get undressed. I will give you a couple of minutes. When you're done, just crawl up under the sheets there. We're going to start on your back, so just lie face down. Okay?"

"Okay." Sky closed the door behind Cindy and began stripping off his workout clothes. Once down to his briefs, he paused. Looking at himself in the mirror, he smiled. "Briefs or no briefs?" He weighed it carefully. "Briefs. Don't want to freak her out, in case that's not the protocol here." With his tight briefs still in place, he crawled under the sheet, surprised to find that the bed itself was warm. Heated from below like a giant heating pad. As he settled in, his mind began to wander - off to Cindy's big tits, her hands sliding all over his body. His cock began to thicken in the tight confines of his tiny briefs. He didn't even hear Cindy come back in until he felt her hot breath in his ear.

"Are you ready for this, Tiger?" Her fingertips grazing the firm flesh on his shoulders. Her words, as much as her touch and her hot sensuous breath, excited her young client.

"Mmmm, yes, Ma'am, I really am." he said.

"Good boy. Now you just relax and let Momma take care of her big boy."

Sky moaned. His cock was beginning to extend itself, filling with passion induced blood.

Cindy smiled to herself and deftly undid one the top button of her blouse. Her big tits seem to swell instinctively, rising to the occasion.

She massaged a warm oil into her palms and began to work on Sky's big shoulders. Her hands were strong, yet so delicate. Her every action seemed to elicit a moan from her prey. 'This is working.' She reassured herself as she moved onto his arms, deliberating letting her big tits graze and sway over his body. She continued, working her way down each arm, down his beautiful back. Her hands lovingly caressing a young God, wanting so desperately to pleasure him. Hoping that if she succeeded, he would return the favor and give her what she craved with an insane lust.

Fifteen minutes into the massage Cindy had worked her way down the broad "V" of Sky's back and was now easing the sheet covering his lower extremities down. Her fingers brushed the top of his briefs and she smiled to herself, biting her lower lip in anticipation.

"You didn't need to keep these on, Sky." She whispered hotly. Her breasts slid over his back as she leaned over him. Her fingers teased at the waistband. "You're not shy are you, Sky?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Good. Then let's do this right, shall we?" Cindy delicately pulled the sheet off of Sky, exposing his whole body to her. She drank in the vision before her. A young tanned man lay before her. Only a tiny pair of Calvin Klein briefs remained. She stared at his ass in wonderment. 'Perfect.' She thought. 'Tight, firm, gorgeous.' Moving to the end of the table, she allowed her thighs to brush against Sky's foot. Under her skirt, she knew he could feel the tops of her stockings, the sexy garter holding them in place, and perhaps even a hint of her thigh. Her cunt was on fire. The crotch of her flimsy panties was soaked, stuck to her drooling sex. Slowly she ran her fingers up Sky's legs, taking her time to enjoy every moment. As she ran her fingers over his taut ass cheeks, Cindy quivered, knowing she was about to completely disrobe the dream man before her. A low moan from Sky, signaled he too, was ready. Seconds, later she leaned up, again over Sky's body, her big tits, now almost out of her blouse, slid over his back as she whispered into his ear.

"Just relax, honey."

Sky's cock was throbbing with excitement. This wonderful, buxom, obviously horny older Latina woman was about to strip him nude.

"So, Sky. Tell me about yourself." said Cindy.

"Well, I'm from Minnesota originally." he said.

"Oh I love Minnesota! Friendly people, nice food, beautiful landscape, and hot guys. Are you Scandinavian by any chance?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm half Norwegian and half German." he said.

"Ahh. so what brings you to the Windy City?" she asked again, feeling every inch of his chiseled back and big juicy, buff ass.

"Well, I'm went to the University of Chicago, studying East Asian studies and Near Eastern Languages and Cultures. Now that I'm finished with my bachelors I plan to get my masters in Art and Archaeology at Chicago too. And you might guess I'm a bartender to earn some extra money." he said.

"That's very interesting! What do you plan to do after college?" she asked, still rubbing his ass.

"I plan to teach or become a museum director. I also plan to stay in Chicago for the time being, hoping to find the right girl." he said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find the right one. You have the looks, the body, and the charisma. Any girl will be lucky to have you, young man." she told him.

"Thanks, Ms. Martinez." he said.

"Oh please, call me Cindy." she said.

Cindy's fingers again found the waistband of his briefs. She held her breath as she began to peel them down slowly, savoring the tease that was affecting them both. Inch by inch, she bared his athletic bottom. Then moving her hands to the side of his thighs, she continued to pull his underwear off. Sky lifted himself slightly to accommodate her efforts. As he did, he felt his cock being pulled down, down between his thighs along with his briefs. Cindy let out a soft gasp when she saw her prize. Two smooth shaven, yet thoroughly huge bloated balls and a slab of cock flesh that seemed as thick and meaty as any she had ever dreamed of.

Regaining her composure, Cindy resumed her 'professional' massage. Starting at his feet and working her way up each leg she took her time to enjoy herself as much as Sky seemed to. His thighs were sculpted like the rest of him; Strong and muscular. Her eyes fell back onto his thick young cock. The head was flared and puffy. A steady stream of precum seemed to drool from his wide piss slit. As her fingers slid along this inside of his thigh, she felt him tense slightly. She continued to knead his warm flesh working ever closer that that magnificent cock, until finally her fingers grazed the length of his swollen shaft. Another low moan from Sky and Cindy continued to work his upper, inner thigh. The back tops of her fingers and her knuckles grazing his big cock repeatedly. When both legs were done, she again moved along the table. Cindy was beside him now, her body leaning, her breasts grazing as she began to work both of his strong ass cheeks in her hands. Her eyes never wandering from the sight of his throbbing fuck meat as her fingers toyed and teased his taut cheeks, occasionally her nails softly scratching against his oversized ball sac.

Cindy undid another button. Her tits were now virtually out of her blouse. Her nipples were painfully hard. Thick and swollen like rubbery wine corks trapped beneath her lace bra. She leaned into Sky's ear and whispered to him again in that hot, smoky voice. "Turn over, handsome. Time to work on your front."

Sky was in a euphoric, lusty daze. He didn't even think about the huge erection he had, he simply obeyed Cindy's soft command and rolled over onto his back. It wasn't until he felt the weight of his big log that he realized how exposed he was. It was too late. Cindy had looked down briefly to pump more oil into her palms but let out an audible gasp when she looked back at him.

"I'm sorry, I, I guess, I was enjoying this a little too much. Wanna put the sheet back over me."

"Oh, honey, not on your life, young man." She leaned down again, her big breasts swaying over Sky's face. Her hands slid over his muscular arms playfully. Cindy's eyes surveyed his big young prick. It was thick, oh God it was thick. It looked to be twelve inches long and extremely thick. It reared up, arcing up over his navel by a good two inches. It throbbed and pulsed with each beat of his heart. The plump knob continued oozing gooey precum which was now smeared over his rock hard abs. A tiny patch of dark pubic hair capped the base of his meaty trunk. His balls were tight and were the size of oranges beneath his big stalk.

"It looks like my big boy likes the way Momma's fingers feel on his strong young body?"

"Mmmm god, yes. It feels incredible Dontcha know!"

She laughed at his Minnesota accent. "It's only going to get better."

Sky's cock surged, throbbing obscenely. Cindy's panties were useless. Her pussy was drooling fuck fluids down her inner thighs. She had never been so excited, so sexually charged and turned on. But she somehow was able to keep her composure and remain in charge.

Sky was beside himself with lust. His cock continued to pulse, bigger and harder than he could ever remember it being. Cindy worked his shoulders with her delicate fingers. Her body and mind rippled with an almost intoxicated fog. Between his now almost constant moaning, Sky gazed up through half closed eyes at the pendulous tits swaying sinfully close to his face. His senses were overwhelmed.

Without warning he reached up, grabbing the sides of Cindy's blouse as he lifted his head. He drug his tongue over one of Cindy's swollen nipples. She moaned hotly, as her hands stopped, her nails digging into the young man's hard shoulders.

"Mmmm, oh Sky. Mmmm, honey, what, what are you doing?"

Sky was drunk with lust. His big cock pounded powerfully. "Open it! Jesus, open it and let me see these big fucking tits." His tongue continued to slather saliva all over the woman's lace covered tits.

Cindy lifted her body slightly, pulling her fleshy mountains from Sky's reach. Seductively she cupped her big jugs, weighing them, shaking them in her little hands.

"Oh you bad boy. Do you like them, honey? Do you like these big soft titties?"

"God yes. Please, please, let me see them. Fuck I'm so goddamn hard. Please."

Cindy's thumb and forefinger toyed with the front clasp.

"Are you going to be a good boy for Mommy?"

Sky hissed through clenched teeth, looking up at her huge tits with delirious anticipation.

"Yessssssss!"

A single flick of her fingertips and the front clasp popped open. Her big tits sprung free, bouncing, slow and weighty.

Sky gasped. His eyes devoured the huge white orbs floating over him. Cindy's nipples were enormous; thick and distended; swollen with lust. She slid her fingers up the underside of her tits, pulling on her nipples, pinching and twisting them in a depraved manner. The oil from her fingers gave them a slick glow.

Cindy leaned forward, letting her big mounds graze over Sky's face. He moaned, grabbing one and then the other, dragging his tongue all over them, coating them with a rich film of saliva.

"Mmmmm, you are a good boy, aren't you, Sky?" Cindy resumed her massage. A tad less professional than before, her actions became more seductive, caressing and feeling the young blonde stud up. Her fingers traced over his muscular chest, tweeking his nipples as he continued to work on hers. As her fingers scratched at his chiseled abs, his cock flexed, a thick gob of precum connecting his cock to his body. Cindy could feel the heat radiating from the massive cock less than an inch from her. Then without warning, she pulled herself up, and walked around to the side of the table. Her nails pivoted with her and she traced a line down over Sky's pelvis and onto his thigh. She continued her trip until she was at the foot of the table. She placed her hands on Sky's calves and pushed his legs apart. He had folded his arms behind his head and was watching Cindy as she positioned herself.

"Mmmm, such a big boy, Sky. I bet all the boys in Minnesota are big." Cindy was hungrily gazing at Sky's pulsing cock. She studied every thick, masculine inch. This was far better than she had imagined. His cock was a piece of art; a massive, marbled column of horse meat. A network of veins ran up and down the length of his long pipe. His bloated knob looked impossibly flared, fat and spongy. Cindy was in awe.

She moved up the table her tits rubbing along his thighs. Her face was less than an inch away from her dream cock. She inhaled his musky aroma.

"Mmmmmm, sweaty guy." She mused out loud before reaching out with her fingers letting them explore the iron hard flesh.

Sky's cock strained upward, rearing up towards the ceiling, throbbing and bucking as precum bubbled out of his piss slit and flowed down his shaft.

"Fuck, please, please, touch it."

Cindy smirked. "Does Sky like Mommy's fingers on his big horny cock?"

"Fuck yessssss. Do it, Mommy touch it. Touch my big cock."

Cindy slowly slid her fingers around the base. It felt like a bar of hot steel and looked like a giant, flesh colored club. With her other hand, she began a loving stroking motion up and down savoring the feel of every hot young inch.

"Oh Sky, you're a horse honey. Just look at how big your hot young cock looks in my little hands. Does that feel good, baby? Do you like the way I stroke your big meaty prick?"

"God yes. Fuck that looks so hot. Pump my big dick. Slide your hands all over it, baby."

Cindy nudged her face closer as she teased the young man. Her grip on the base let the massive pole sway as she brushed it over her face, her lips, her nose.

"Mmmmm this is soo naughty baby. I feel sooo dirty right now. You don't mind do you? You don't mind Mommy being a naughty little slut, do you honey?"

Sky looked down at the woman between his thighs. 'Fuck this is awesome.' He thought. 'This is one kinky older bitch. I love it!'

"Yeah mom, show me how slutty you can be. Play with your boy's big horse cock. Mmmmm fuck yeah, rub it all over your sexy face."

Cindy obeyed, rubbing and slapping the giant cock all over her face as she began moaning and mumbling. Almost incoherently uttering "Bad mommy, Bad Mommy" each time she beat the big cock over her face. Sky's precum began to streak her face.

Sky marveled at the lewd sight before him. His cock had never felt more powerful. "Lick it mom. Lick my big knob, you sexy bitch."

Cindy purred, extending her tongue and flicking it over Sky's fat helmet. Over and over she swirled it, practically lashing the young man's cock. Then without warning Cindy opened her lips slammed her head down taking the meaty prick into her hot mouth.

"Fuck yeah!" Sky roared. His hands lurched forward grabbing Cindy's head, his fingers wound in her wavy blonde hair. Cindy struggled. Her nostrils flared and her eyes began to water as her young lover took charge and fucked his big cock up into her mouth. "Suck it, suck my big fucking cock you kinky slut! Yeahhhhh, swallow my hot meat."

Cindy's hands pressed against Sky's strong thighs as she tried to push back and dislodge her face from his pounding prick. Finally he let up, releasing her head. Cindy gasped, saliva drooling from her mouth.

"Jesus, baby. Mmmm, God your cock is amazing." Cindy crawled up and let her tongue slide over Sky's nipples. Her fingers again found the pulsating shaft. She gripped it tightly and started rubbing the tip over her nipples. Sky watched in excited awe once more as Cindy stuck her tongue out. A thick glob of spit ran down her tongue and slid onto her right nipple. "Soooo nasty." She moaned as she began smearing the spit around with Sky's cock.

"Fuck yes you are! Nasty and so fucking hot!"

"Mmmm, you have no idea, baby. Come here." Cindy slid back and knelt at the foot of the table. "Right here, Tiger. Sit right here and let Mommy see that big cock of yours."

Sky edged himself up until he was leaning up against the foot of the table. His cock throbbed powerfully. It swayed like a tree limb over Cindy's upturned face. Cindy again reached for the giant cock. She licked at Sky's smooth sac as she looked up the length of his veiny stalk.

"Fuck I love this big cock of yours, baby. It's so big and strong. A real horse cock." Her fist kept sliding up and down his meat as she took turns licking his nuts and talking dirty to him. "And I bet you cum like a prize stallion too, don't you baby?"

"Oh yeah, you know it. You keep teasing my big dick like that and I show you just how much cum this canon shoots."

"Mmmmm yesssss. Give mommy what she needs, baby. Show mommy that huge load, stud."

Cindy released his cock and let it slide down her face. She immediately slid her lips over the bloated knob and began to bob her head up and down. Again Sky's hands grabbed her head as he began pumping his huge meat in and out of the older woman's hot mouth.

"Play with those big tits, baby. Pull on those sexy nipples for your big boy."

Cindy moaned hotly and obeyed, pinching, twisting, torturing her own tit flesh.

"Fuck yeah you sexy bitch, turn this big prick on." Sky was now pumping his hot cock in and out of her mouth, roughly fucking her face. Cindy's eyes watered, she struggled for breath, and loved every shameless moment of it. She willingly took his punishing cock. Saliva flowed from her lips, dripping onto her tits as Sky raped her mouth forcing his way into her throat. Finally he broke through, embedding his oversized cock into Cindy's throat. Her eyes went wide. Tears rolled down her face. Sky moaned as he looked down at her and then jerked his cock from her, leaving her gasping. "Goddamn you've got a hot mouth on you."

"Mmmm, I just love this big horny young cock of yours baby. Ready to give mommy that big nasty load?"

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna fucking drown you in it."

"God yes. Spray that hot milk all over me baby. Paint mommy's fat titties with that big donkey dick."

Sky grabbed her hair roughly. "Suck it you hot slut! Swallow my big fucking prick!"

He began thrusting in and out of her mouth, gagging her on his cock. Cindy pulled on her swollen nipples, pinching them painfully as the Minnesota stud continued his assault on her mouth. His cock flared with lust. Sweat glistened on his muscular body as he sawed his mighty rod into her battered throat.

Streams of spit swung from his balls splashing onto her tits. He could feel them beginning to tighten, his cum boiling.

"Goddamn baby, work that big cock. Fuck yeah!"

Cindy leaned back wrapping both fists around Sky's pounding meat. Her tongue swirled all over his swollen knob. Spit flowed from her tongue onto his steely cock.

"Do it, baby! Cum for mommy! Shoot that big, nasty load you horny fucker!" Her hands flew up and down his big prick in a blur. She was panting and moaning, her eyes glued to the gigantic fuck club. Precum streamed from the head over her fingers.

"Fuck. Yeah, pump it momma. Pump my fat meat."

"God yes, baby. Do it! Cum!"

Sky's body tensed. Every muscle in his body seemed to flex. Cindy could feel his cock surging, growing bigger, harder. His head flared and his piss slit opened in preparation.

"Urgh, yessss!" Sky growled.

The first shot shocked and surprised Cindy. It flew from the big cock like a comet arcing up over her head, the tail landing on her forehead. "Oh yes, do it baby! DO IT!" Cindy hissed at the young stud, commanding his huge cock. The second and third volleys came launching long, thick ropes of hot cum over her face, streaking her with white goo. Her hands continued pumping, twisting up and around, milking her stallion. Her tongue was wagging out of her mouth, waiting for the next catapult. "You big fucking stud, cover me with your hot cum!"

Her hands found a rhythm and with each up stroke came another obscene stream of cum. Sky's cock seemed to unload a quart of the hot juice onto the woman's face, into her hair and all over her big tits.

Both of them were gasping, panting. Sweaty and exhausted. Cindy's hands slowed but did not release her new toy. She guided the big prick to her face and slid her tongue along the long shaft, purring. "Goddamn baby, you ARE a fucking stallion. Look at what you've done to me. I am a mess." And she was. Her mascara streaked her face. Her thick red lipstick was smeared around her lips and her face was wet with saliva and drenched in cum.

"That was hot as FUCK! Damn lady, no one's ever turned my big cock on like that before."

Cindy was still stroking and licking at the big knob. "Mmmmm, and that was just a warm up, honey. I'm not done with you yet. Are you gonna let me show you how good Momma can take care of her big boy?"

Sky leaned back, moaning, his still thick cock refusing to go down.

"I think it's time to show you what we call in Minnesota: lutefisk up north." Sky said. He picked up Cindy and turned her over. Then he positioned his cock into her pussy and entered her. She screamed at being filled and stretched so much. No guy she had taken was ever this big! Sky gave her time to adjust to big huge rod. After a few minutes, he began moving. Cindy put her hands on his powerful shoulders. He quickened his pace going all out on the busty Hispanic MILF.

"OH my, YES, YES! GO FASTER! YOU'RE MOMMY'S BIG BLONDE BOY! POUND ME!" she yelled. Sky complied and began mercilessly fucking her. The blonde man then kissed her lips while she felt his muscular back.

"Has any man ever fucked you like this?" Sky asked.

"No, no man has ever made me feel as good as you!" Cindy answered.

"Well, I've never had a woman as good as you before either." he said. Sky then turned her over to the doggy position and then pounded her again. He grabbed her by the head and said. "You're going to be saying uff da all the time I'm banging you." Sky held her shoulders and went faster. Cindy relished in the bliss of being fucked by such a prime example of Midwestern man: blonde, muscular, handsome, and most of all, well-endowed. She thanked God that he served her drink the other night.

"Uff da!" she said. He continued his banging.

"Say it again!" he said. The sound of skin slapping skin reverberated around the room.

"UUFF DA!" Cindy screamed. Sky grabbed her huge boobs.

"SAY IT AGAIN, BITCH!" he screamed.

"UUFFF DA! OH YOU FUCKING BIG PIECE OF MINNESOTA HUNK! BANG YOUR MOMMY LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW!" she screamed.

"That's what I plan on doing." he said. He continued banging her in the doggy style while fondling her boobs. He was now balls deep into her pussy. Grabbing her with one arm, he proved more forceful with his thrusts. After tiring of doggy, he flipper her over again to fuck her in the missionary position. This was Sky's favorite. He always loved the look on a girl's face when he fucks her brains out. Yet Cindy was a woman. A beautiful, mature, Latina woman with much experience in the bedroom. If she says Sky is the best she's had, then he definitely has the right stuff. He kissed her again and she wrapped her legs around his wonderful bubble butt. After around 10 minutes in this position, Cindy had an idea.

"Sky, have you ever fucked a girl in the piledriver position?" she asked.

"No what's that?" he said still going at it.

"It's where a woman lies in a supine bent into a front bend in a pose similar to the yoga plow pose, bottom up, with legs bent over head, while the man stands above and inserts his penis downwards into woman's vagina." she explains.

"Sounds fun. Let's do it." Sky picked her up, laid her down and continue to fuck her. In this position, he actually went faster.

"Ohh you big stud! Pound mommy's ass like the slut she is!" Cindy exclaimed. Sky no longer needed to be told. He was going to fuck that MILF so hard she'd need a wheelchair for the rest of the week. Now going as fast as he can, he was going to leave Cindy with a couple of brain cells missing hitting her head like this.

"YEAH, TAKE MY BIG DICK, MOMMY!" he said. He decided to bang her now with the woman on top. Laying down, Sky allowed Cindy to rub her hands on his pecs and abs. He loves when a girl feels his muscles. Makes him feel even more of a man that he already is. Cindy bounced up and down on his cock, straining the steel hard meat rod.

"Argh Mommy. I'm going to cum again!" he said.

"Come inside me baby. Let mommy feel that Minnesota milk!" Sky lifted her up and began to violently pound into her her to push himself over the edge. After a few more thrusts he sprayed his mighty seed within the Latin MILF. Her pussy was overflowing with his cum and it began to seep out.

"Oh yeah, fill Mommy up!" she said. She got off his still erupting dick and opened her mouth once again. Taking every bit of the golden sauce until he was completely empty. His big mighty cock finally dying down, he took a moment to lay on the bed. Cindy decided to join him. He held her tight in his muscular arms. She continue to fondle him.

"You know, I'll never get tired of your hunky body, Sky." she said.

"Likewise, Cindy. You truly are the best woman I've ever taken." he said.

"Well I think I need some help around my house and I need a big strong man like you to come assist me. Would you be willing, stud?" she asked amorously.

"It'd be my honor." Sky said. Cindy smiled as she now had a new man to keep her sex drive busy.

 **THE END.**


End file.
